Adventures in Battle with Chibi-Hee-Koi
by Cellino
Summary: Er. Well. I... yeah. Romantic exploits **laughs** kind of. God bless the G-bois.


Adventures in Battle with Chibi-Hee-Koi  
by Angel Deathscythe  
  
Disclaimer: No one belongs to me. Honest; I think at my age I'm still  
legal property of my parents.  
  
  
- a random day -  
- in a random hiding place -  
  
'Oi, Heero?' [1]  
'Hn?' Heero Yuy looked up from his laptop, closing it slightly.   
'Duo. What?'  
'Whatcha doin'?' Duo Maxwell tried to see his fellow pilot's laptop  
screen.  
'Nothing,' Heero replied.  
'Heeeeeeeeeeeeeero!' Duo did his best Relena impression, causing   
Heero to almost grin.  
'Research.'  
'Ah.' Duo sighed, bored.  
  
  
- a few minutes later -  
- same random hiding place -  
'Oi, Heero?'  
'Hn?'  
'Can I call you Hee-koi?'  
'. . .'  
'Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeze?'  
'Fine. . . . But not in battle.'  
'Yatta!' Duo attacked, a mischievous look in his eyes, and a   
different sort of battle ensued.  
  
  
- a few days later -   
- in battle [2] -  
  
'Behind you, Duo.'  
'Arigatou, Hee-koi!'  
Quatre quite nearly flew Sandrock into some approaching mobile dolls.  
'Welcome, love.'  
Duo nearly got Shinigami sliced in half. With its own scythe.  
Luckily, at this point a commercial break intervened, providing just  
enough time for the soldier controlling the dolls to take a potty break  
while a bunch of Maganacs who were Just Magically There to stand,   
worried, over Master Quatre as a quite-enthusiastic Filipino girl with  
multicolored hair and a phoenix tattoo [3] gave him CPR.  
Meanwhile, Gundam Wing and Gundam Deathscythe (and their pilots) went  
into chibi form, the latter glomping on to the former.  
'Waiiiiii, Hee-koi! You love me!'  
'I do?' Chibi-Heero raised a kawaii li'l eyebrow and smirked at   
Chibi-Duo's crestfallen expression.  
'De... demo... you *said* so!'  
'Did not.'  
'Did too.'  
'Did not.'  
'Did *too*!' Chibi-Shinigami (yes, the Gundam) stuck its tounge out   
at Chibi-Wing, who replied in turn, despite Chibi-Heero's desperate   
manuvering of the controls in an attempt to get it to stop.  
Chibi-Duo giggled, which was so disgustingly cute that Chibi-Heero's  
cheeks turned pink.  
At this point, the mobile dolls began to stir; the OZ soldier had   
returned from the little pilot's room. Deathscythe immediately returned  
to normal form, but Chibi-Wing did not.  
'Help!' Chibi-Heero squeaked. Duo (no longer in chibi form but still  
extremely kawaii), after a moment of thought, did some nifty mecha trick  
that enabled him to bring Chibi-Wing into his cockpit [4].  
'Duo no baka!' Chibi-Heero accused in a tinny voice, sporting a kawaii  
Chibi-Death Glare. 'You can't do this alone!'  
'Now, Hee-koi,' for once, Duo was the voice of reason. 'There couldn't  
be more than 100 dolls, and I've got Quatre.' Indeed, the Sandrock  
pilot was back in ...er... action. 'Oi, Q-man!' Duo called over the   
commlink-thingy. 'Time to fight!'  
Turning bright red as he broke the kiss, Quatre put his helmet back on;  
the girl, blushing, crawled off his lap.  
A battle, which I am much too lazy to write, commenced, Chibi-Heero   
suffering in extremely stoic (and extremely kawaii) silence.  
  
- a few hours later -  
- some random hiding place, probably the same one. yawn. -  
  
'Aww, how cute!' Quatre exclaimed. 'Where'd you get a little Wing   
model?'  
'He didn't!' Chibi-Heero squeaked grumpily from inside the cockpit. He  
jumped out of his Gundam and paced, despite Duo's adoring commentary.  
'Hey,' Duo asked, finally bored of Chibi-Heero's repetitive, albeit   
very kawaii, pacing. 'Where'd your girlfriend go?'  
Before Quatre could answer, a low, seductive voice called out from   
off-screen, 'oh Quaaaaatre...' He rushed off.  
Duo sighed, bored. He idly wondered if Chibis could have sex, and  
contemplated going into chibi form himself. Just as he was about to, he   
noticed something interesting: with each step, Chibi-Heero was growing!   
Duo watched in silence [5] for a few minutes, then decided Heero was  
normal-sized and pounced.  
'Duo no bakaaaaaaahhhh...'[6] Heero's complaint turned into a moan as   
"to be continued" popped up on the screen and everything went black.  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
[1] If you've read "Bri and Daz's Excellent Adventure," {but you   
haven't - it's not up yet} this may seem familiar ^_^  
[2] I suck.  
[3] Hi, Kim!  
[4] As time goes by, you'll notice that in THIS fanfic, the cockpits are  
huge.  
[5] astoundingly.  
[6] I stole that from Talya Firedancer-sama. I don't remember what fic   
it was in, but I do remember that it amused me greatly.  
[7] Anyone know where Trowa and Wufei went? I seem to have misplaced   
them.  
[8] Feedback, feedback! e-mail me at ri@slackerbitch.co.uk or use the   
feedback form right down there!  
[9] this was really quite long for a ficlet, wasn't it?  



End file.
